The present invention is generally related to the construction and building arts and, in particular, to brackets, hangers or supports which have utility with sloped ceilings of the type found in attics or second or third stories of residential homes.
The storage of clothes on hangers in such sloped ceiling areas becomes a particular problem as it is desirable to keep the clothes from rubbing against wall areas. The sloped ceiling areas are of various angles so that it is often required that a construction engineer or construction personnel design a special bracket or hanger for the particular building.
Such creates costly and time consuming construction delays.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate an angle ceiling bracket or hanger which has utility with various sloped ceilings to speed the construction or remodeling process.
It is a further object of the invention to show a ceiling bracket having a more solid attachment and more load bearing capabilities as compared to mounting elements known in the art.
It is also an object to describe a ceiling bracket which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal and usage in the construction arts.
It is a further object to demonstrate a ceiling bracket which has multiple uses such as the suspension of gas lines, electric conduits and other plastic or metal conveyance lines which are suspended from sloped or flat ceiling areas in the construction arts.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the building construction, remodeling and article suspension arts.